The Espada vs the Justice League
by TWILLINATOR
Summary: essentially batman is attacked by an espada & almost killed, after batman has found he has eviseratedthe penguin, batman is retrieved by hawkgirl & taken to base, ichigo and others are sent to investergate to stop aizen new plan dont own ether comic
1. Chapter 1

Batman was walking on the roofs of Gotham surveying the scenery looking for the next villain to subdue; the joker was at large again coursing trouble. Batman was trying to figure out the Jokers next plan. He spotted what looked like one of the Jokers goons attacking a civilian batman swooped down for the attack to take down this individual he was in detective mode(used signify apparatus he is using to detect things). As he approached his special equipment went haywire and it became distorted and impossible for him to see so he missed his target and landed less gracefully than he would usually. The individual looked at him.

?: What's this a man in a bat costume how ridicules you look, what's wrong stayed to close to the belfry for your hearing to cope with. Hmmm your reatsus not that high your just trash like this guy (referring to the destroyed corpse of the penguin only definable by the monocle and tattered remains of a umbrella and penguin suit) although I'll admit you are a little better.

Batman had now come to his senses and regained his sight when he switched off his detective mode

Batman: you don't look like one of the Jokers regulars. Who are you?

?: Joker who the hell is that, as for my name it's not really your business . Not that you will be around much longer to really need to know.

Batman got into a fighting stance with his batarang in hand; the man in front of him leers and laughs at him manically with his half metallically distorted voice his hollow fragment on his jaw area opening wide.

?: You can't be serious you expect that little toy to hurt me such a fo...

Batman has thrown the batterang it clips him on his opponent on his cheek catching him off guard as batman charged at him landing a punch squarely in the jaw followed by a follow up kick to the lower abdomen, however batman did not get his usual reaction.

?: Is that it, is that all you have, oh dear oh very dear, looks like you won't be needin that leg of yours.

Batman instantly recoiled and tried to block the oncoming assault with no success he was punched 150 ft from the person's location a medium part of his suit fractured by the impact of the fist against his chest. Batman's cape was also torn to shreds by the impact with the ground. The tarmac was ruptured into a grazing crater. Batman struggles to get up from the creator he sees the man in a white shatcho walk towards him removing his long black trench coat. Throwing it onto the nearest tall bollard. Batman said to himself get up he's coming, come on you must be ready. It was a little late the man who was now leering intently with his evil grin, grabbed him by his cloaks scruff lifting him off his feet before proceeding to punch him with supernatural speed strength and accuracy to his chest with various different fighting style punches hundreds of times, before palming his face lifting him clean off the ground and kicking him like a kick boxer to the abdomen causing him to fly back even further than hitting the ground flipping from front to back body plant several (7 for those who don't know the definition of several) times before finally stopping in a even larger creator. Batman realising he could die and realising he no longer possesses his communicator does something he has never done in his life before he signalled the justice league for help or to take on this person. Being as his equipment is now damaged he knows it will take them a while to locate him. His mask is now cracked revealing a part of Bruce's face and his uniform is hardly intact on the chest and clock. He begins to stand...

?: trash like you should know when to play dead, trash like you aren't even worth killing. I should kill you where you now stand. However I will be lenient and leave you alive as I see now that you couldn't possibly be a threat to my master.

He vanishes and reappears with his hand cleanly through Batman's lower abdomen and out his left side. Batman slumps to the floor making little to no reaction to the pain now searing through his body.

?: you are truly stubborn (removing his hand) if you survive this and live to fight again prey that you never meet me again and remember the next time we meet I shall kill you this much I promise.

He walks away taking his coat and putting it on, before his back is covered however batman notices a black insignia numeral tattooed on his back the number 7 he photographs this image. He also notices the white bone like fragment on the persons face it covers his lower right side and ear with it extending to encircle his entire neck the horrific jaw shape on his cheek has a large tooth appendage on it he also has what appears to be a horn protruding out of the side of the mask fragment. The person then disappears as batman passes out.

Line break

The joker is sat in commissioner Gordon's chair at the old penitentiary he is reading a news paper, Harley walks in all happy and excited.

Joker: What's the matter Harley did somebody die he he he ha ha ha ha

Harley: hi pudding got a report from one of our goons that the bat just got whacked.

Joker: really (Harley nods and giggles in excitement) so the bats has finally given up the ghost and died hehe ha ha haaaa, so some ones beaten me to it ... (throws his newspaper and 100 year old scotch bottle from the commissioners desk causing Harley to yelp) I wanted to be the one to do it are you sure that the goon was certain bring him here.

The goon was shoved into the room.

Goon: h... h...hi joker wha... what do you want.

Joker: Harley tells me you saw the guy who whacked the bat.

Goon nods.

Harley: Just tell Mr J what you told me deary. (Caresses his chin and grabs him erotically ish she sees the Joker anger) oh don't worry pudding you know I've only got eyes for you... Tell him Flint!

Flint: I was walkin down town minding my own business on my way to the penguin for the supplies like you asked me, when all of a sudden from a distance I saw this guy. (The joker says "guy?") yeah yeah. This guy he basically tore the penguin apart with his bare hands first he stabbed him wit his hands and then tore him a new one. I was about to run and leave when the bat arrives and confronts the guy... I'm too far to here exact details but after a while the bat gets out one of his baterangs and prepares to fight the guy, he attacked But... (he breaks off as the joker is looking mad and he shivers in fear)

Joker: Oh flint my boy(suddenly changing from mad to happy and charming) don't worry or be scared I'm not mad (back to anger) I won't be rapping you in plastic and leaving you in the gutter ...Yet (holding flints head) please continue..

Flint: (composing himself) well like I said the bat attacked him but the guy just stood there like it was nothing. Then he must have said someting cuz the bat backed off. But then the guy the bat attacked sped toward him too fast for me to see. The next thing I know the bat is thrown back, it must have been hard as the bat struggles to get up. The guy in the black and white coat with a weird look-in broken mask takes off his trench coat disappears and lifts up the bat and starts beatin the shit out of him laughing with the scariest laugh I ever heard.(noticing the Jokers sudden impatience) anyway Chunks of that armour of his flies off, the guy then stops and stabs him. I had got closer as I wanted to find out who the guy was for you so you could teach him a lesson (smiles hopefully) I hear him say "trash like you isn't even worth killing" but he disappears and then reappears in front of me I don't know what happened next but I suddenly I couldn't breathe I felt like there was a ocean of water pressing down on me and I collapsed all I heard was "so your just trash too so where is the one my master wants me to kill" that's all I know I'm sorry as the bat was gone when I came to but I mean even if the bat had got away no one could of survived that not even the bat...(he shudders as the Joker moves closer off his seat.)

Joker: that's alright flint you have done well

Flint: your not mad...

Joker: flint I'm hurt I'm heartbroken really I am. Put it there.

Flint takes the hand is suddenly stricken by electricity at high voltage "why" flint whispers as his he dies leaving a smouldering corpse.

Joker: you failed to get what I want from the penguin and I don't accept failure!

Throwing the corpse to the ground

Joker: clean that up...

(Harley goes to his side and looks at him he looks happy)

Harley: why so happy pudding isn't the bat dead.

Joker: don't you see I knew the bats still alive... which mean the plan can go ahead at Arkham. Looks like I can cut you lose Mr Mayor (the joker shoots a cord holding the district mayor suspended over vat of the chemicals that created the Joker in the first place the mayor screams no. The joker rears back and laugh manically) 

Line break

Hawk girl is flying to Gotham to go to batman's aid she thinks to herself batman never signals for help he must really be in trouble I have to hurry. With a forceful flap of her wings she thrust forward at high speed across Gotham. She scanning the area she sees thugs looting, raping, and pillaging the streets she quickly realises the level of command and respect that Bruce the batman has she sees him next to a building site and a turned over skyscraper and is horrified by what her hawk eyes can see when she zooms in for a closer look she lands right next to him his helmet phone now detached is ringing with Barbara calling for his name, hawk girl quickly starts observing the damage. She picks up his communicator.

Hawk girl: Barbara

Barbara: who is this and how have you got Batman's communicator.

Hawk girl: I am hawk girl of the Justice League of America. Bruce is badly injured

Barbara: oh god is Bruce alright, what happened who did this.

Hawk girl: calm down Barbara He's alive but he will need medical attention that only the JLA base can provide can you get in contact with them and ask them to send down a jet. As for whom I don't know but whoever it is they are not normal.

Barbara: ok hawk girl I will call them, can you reframe from using his true name he won't want a goon of Jokers over hearing. What are his injuries?

Hawk girl: from what I can tell without moving him his rib cage has been destroyed which may mean he has internal damage as well, along with most of his armour including his helmet; however those aren't his most life threatening injuries even though those are enough to kill him on there own. He has an injury to his right-hand abdomen it were I'm trying to stop the bleeding from a large hole. It appears though the person who did this thrust his hand through batman. Barbara ill speak soon I'll tell you when he's stable. You may have just saved batman's life.

Barbara: thank you hawk girl wonder woman's on her way

Just then wonder woman's Jet flew down and landed. She got out and rushed over with one of that special kind of restraint stretchers accept it was a little more high tech orientated.

Wonder woman: hawk girl what happened, oh god batman... will he live.

Hawk girl: I don't know wonder woman let's get him back to base I've done all I can for him here.

Wonder woman: alright.

They both put batman carefully onto the stretcher and take him on board the jet as it hovers behind them.

Line break

A while later hawk girl is looking at data in on the dash board of the bio tank Bruce was in now with his armour removed and underwear still on for dignity purposes. Bruce's body is covered with severe (like the highest degree of burns) bruises, the scars of past battles still very apparent, his bleeding has now stopped and it reveals a hand shaped hole which is closing up a lot slower than normal she wonders why that is. Just then superman walks in

Superman: How is he?

Hawk girl: not good but I think he will live. The wounds to his chest and head are healing normally but the one to his abdomen is taking a lot longer than it should do. I'm doing a spectral analysis of the wound now to see what might be holding the hole open (I don't know pick any kind of analysis that would analyse for force field like things). At the current rate of healing he should be back on his feat within the next few days but that wound on his abdomen means that I would prefer him to be in there for a further fortnight at best.

Superman: alright but you know he will want to be out before then (she looks down)

Hawk girl: i think this time he will have to make an exception.

Superman: when the soonest Bruce can tell us what happened.

Hawk girl: well from his injuries I've been able piece together a rough simulation as to what happened when. Using the hole in his abdomen I can give a rough approximate to the size shape build and strength of the one who attacked him. (Essentially here from batman's wounds she can set up a simulation that would show what happened to the bat from the start to the end of the fight in semi flashback.)

Superman: alright then see you in the conference room.

Superman goes to leave but hawk girl stops him briefly

Hawk girl: superman who ever these people are they're strong.

Line break

In the conference room of the JLA space station superman, hawk girl, wonder woman, green lantern, man hunter, the flash, green arrow and aqua man. Sat around the oval table with their emblem situated in the middle.

Superman: as you all know Bruce faced an unknown foe and is now in a critical condition. This assailant is dangerous he seemingly targeted and grotesquely assassinated the kingpin of Gotham known as the penguin. Bruce it would have seemed in the first instance was attacked purely on the basis that the assailant remained anonymous however through hawk girl's detailed assessment and analysis of his wounds and through a reconstruction formulated from that data that Bruce became a target the moment he intervened. The assailant motives are unclear but what we do know is that this attack was not a cleanup operation to avoid later prosecution. What you will see now will be a simulated sequence of what happened during the battle with the assailant just before the first injury occurred.

Simulation.

The simulation starts with a simulated shape of two 3d 5 and 7 inch tall characters one blank one in the form of the batman. The batman had recently planted a punch and kick to the person abdomen, the figure didn't move, batman quickly relinquished and turned into a more defensive stance. The person then moves ridiculously fast forward as batman tries to block but is then hit in the chest and is thrown back the equivalent distance across the table into a generated glancing crater. The man in the simulation walked a short while before disappearing and reappearing before the batman stopping breathily before batman starts to get up all of a sudden he is grabbed by the scruff of his cloak before the person brutally assaults batman with a series of machine gun like punches (wonder woman covers her mouth to the horror of it some of the men present look both in shocked awe and shock) palming batman's face before kicking him twice as far as the first hit flipping along the simulated street from front to back. After that the simulation ended with final wound.

End of simulation.

Green lantern: who could have done this?

Hawk girl: the assailant's identity is unknown however we were able to pull two images that Bruce recorded in his equipment.

An image flashed up of the numeral 7 in a very specific tattoo emblem on his back

Superman: we believe that this symbol is a denotation of rank. Does anyone recognise which group this symbol belongs to?

They shock there head.

Green lantern: the only thing I can think of is that the font style is Japanese.

Flash: great that narrows our search down to the whole of Japan and nearly half the worlds comic books.

Green lantern looked slightly agitated by that comment.

The second image was of a white bone like mask fragment which covered the neck and the right hand side of the face with a horrifying jaw structure which had one large tooth on the upper jaw and a horn sticking out of the side of the head which has two yellow line in a fairly narrow band around the midpoint on the horn. Wonder woman suddenly looked scared like this was something out of a nightmare.

The Martian Man hunter: Diana what's wrong why are you so scared.

Wonder woman: that can't be they shouldn't exist.

Green lantern: who shouldn't exist?

Wonder woman: that's no assailant. That looks like an arrancar. If I'm right this is a bigger then we first thought.

Superman: who are they these arrancar

Wonder woman (now composed herself): more important than whom? What are they? In my peoples mythology they are the almost direct result of what happens to a soul who gives into despair and fear, causing the loss of their heart and becoming transformed into monsters of pure instinct. It is said that no normal person can see these monster unless they have witnessed death also it is common however that they appear as nothing more than silhouette in heated air. These nightmarish creatures are said to devour the souls of the righteous and wicked alike, living or dead. Those who become devoured even if they have no regret they become these monster called hollows themselves. In which case Bruce was very lucky. In any case I thought they were just a story told to children.

Flash: wait a second you said this guy who attacked Bruce was an arrancar not whatever these hollows things are.

Wonder woman: (sigh) an arrancar is a type of one of those monsters that the mythology describes. They are far more dangerous than the average hollow and look almost human minus the fact they have a mask and a perfectly cylindrical hole in there chest. To put it another way the arrancar is the panicle of what I believe the stories represent as a form of evolution consisting of 4 stages which can evolve along a linear pattern to an arrancar or jump directly into that panicle stage at any time given the right conditions.

Green lantern: so what are these stages if these stories aren't just stories?

Wonder woman: other than the first stage referred to as hollow, the next three stages is a branch of hollows known as Menos Granda or greater hollow. They consist of Gillian, adjuctas, and vasta lordis in that order. Not much is known about the menos in fact the only image that appears in the myth is Gillian, but these hollows are absolutely huge far taller than the tallest skyscraper in the world. The stories show these Gillian are capable to destroy my people and their settlements with little to no effort. There are images of my peoples warriors being hit by a giant red beam of light with after image looking like a nuclear apocalypse. Other images show the souls of the living existing our bodies and being drawn to its open maw of the creature. At the end of the story in the index there appears to be a foot note scrawled by the Gillian name it said "foot soldier"

Aqua man: if that's true no wonder why there is little to know n about the higher levels.

Wonder woman looks at with curiosity.

Aqua man: think about it if that creature was able to do all that to one of the strongest race on our planet then the only reason there was any knowledge of them is because someone survived otherwise there would be no stories. Therefore the other types may be so much more powerful than these Gillian that there is no possibility of survivors of attacks involving them.

Green arrow: so why would this arrancar leave Bruce alive why not devour his soul. It doesn't fit the picture that story describes of its lesser forms. What is the motivation behind this seemingly senseless attack?

Superman: we can't know not until Bruce has recovered enough to tell us. For now look for any other such attacks across the world and search for unexplained incidence where people have seemingly dropped dead on mass for no reason

Line break

Head captain yamamoto had called a captains meeting with Ichigo, Rukia and his reyoka friends and nel (because she has some form of attachment to Ichigo that no one could break(brothers not included)) as honoured guest, with the 5th and 9th captains missing due to their treachery , captain Amagai taking squad three in place of the (spoiler all though quite why you haven't got up to date with bleach is beyond my comprehension so don't worry) double agent traitor Gin Ichimaro. The head captain was getting annoyed as Nel was making allot of noise with Ichigo and orihime trying to calm her and Rukia getting more and more annoyed as she is trying to keep her pride whilst Nel is trying to disrupt it by constantly shouting profanities and tugging on her shatsho.

Captain Yamamoto: Kurosaki Ichigo will you please, silence that arrancar child.

At this Nel instantly shut up seeing the anger in his eyes there was a breath period of silence in which every captain sighed in relief only to be broken mid sigh by and instant loud cry from nel.

Nel: it chi go the old fart was mean to meee. (she looks up at the man with child like anger peering over ichigoes shoulder for protection)

Ichigo: (after Nel gets down Ichigo kneel down close to her) Nel what old man Yama's trying to say is that you are being too noisy for him to be able to conduct this captains meeting we have been invited so we are guest here so shall we show some respect required of us.

Nel nodded and bolted towards the head captain, Soifon placed her hand on her sword. But Nel stopped in front of the old man and bowed taking a stance years ahead of her age slightly shocking some of the captain's however head captain took this as a sign of respect. Nel then promptly turned around respectfully and trotted back to ichigoes side.

Head captain Yamamoto: it seems that the traitor Aizen sosuke has made his move (all of the captains and guest stared in shock at this revelation) a few days ago squad 12 detected the presence of an arrancar in a city within North America called Gotham city. The arrancar in questions brutally murdered a crime lord known as the penguin (this got a few singers) moments after the hero of that city was attacked by that same arrancar his were about are not known other than he is alive. This act cannot be ignored we need to find out what Aizen was looking for over there. That is why i have requested the presence of the substitute soulreaper and his friends to this meeting. He and his friends are to go to that city and find out what is going on there.

Captain ukatake: captain we can't just send them to a foreign country I believe this may just be a deception.

Head captain Yamamoto: I had considered this but what if we are wrong and it is there that Aizen plans to make his next move and we leave that city un defended, but we are left with the additional problem of not being able to spare anyone from the soul society. However they will not be going alone. Rukia Kutchiki will also be going as well as yoroichi shonen, captain Siofon

Captain Soifon: yes captain.

Yamamoto: you will be our means to communicate, should you observe a need of assistance you are obligated to lend the substitute soulreaper aid where you see fit. Dismissed!

Line break

Ichigo and Rukia were wondering down a dingy street in Gotham in there shimigami uniforms with Nel on ichigoes shoulder, Chad Orihime Yourichi, and udiu ishiada had to desided to stay behind and were setting up a base outside of the city. Ichigo had something on his mind ever since they had got back from huaco mundo, Rukia was worried but felt that he would tell her eventually.

Ichigo: aahh this taking for ever there no hollows, let alone arrancars. All we been able to do so far is perform Konso on 30 people.

Rukia: well head captain wouldn't have sent us to this to be frank rather run down area of town (its worse than the Rukon district; she thought ) for no reason (Ichigo nodded). Anyway it's nice to spend time with you without there being a hollow or an enemy we have to fight.

Just then Ichigo noticed something that looked like a girl wearing a hollow mask in a clown costume. He took off after her to quickly for Rukia to notice when she had noticed his absence she spun around looking for him calling out his name. He also tried his hand at being stealthy leaping from the dishevelled roof tops like batman. They both came to a clearing and Ichigo was perched on top of a gargoyle when all of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks.

?: Hey Bats, don't you know its rude to stalk a lady... you can come out and off that gargoyle your sitting on I know your there... (Ichigo was daized by being called Bats but thought how she couldn't possibly see him so had decided to stay put.)...have it your way Batman.

The girl quickly spun with a bazooka, Ichigo paused for a moment to consider where she had been hiding that accessory but couldn't think about it for long, by instinct alone he leapt out of the way of the blast (Nel was hiding in a barrel like she had been told to) to the ground directly in front of her. She was taken aback by the sudden appearance of this orange haired man sporting a sword shaped like a cleaver rapped in a white cloth which was the length of his body she wasted no time and aimed her bazooka and took a second shot at Ichigo. He avoided it easily but saw it was heading for reatsu to shield himself and Nel from further damage.

?: hey wait a minute you're not the bat. Who are you it's a bit late for fancy dress.

Ichigo: speak for yourself what kind of ignoramus dresses in a clown costume.

?: tell me who you are before I fire another shot at Ya. You're not the guy who tried to ice the bat are yah. My pudding Mr J would be real interested in meeting you to teach you some manners.

Ichigo: I have no intention of telling you who I am. Besides I imagine you're empty. (a bit angry that she had almost hit Nel with her weapon even though it wouldn't work on her)

She fired her bazooka but instead of another rocket party cracker paper came out and a flag with the sign that said bang.

?: oops looks like I'm all out. ( she raises her hands with the bazooka up and gives a goofy grin Ichigo then lets his guard down for just a second)

But then she aimed her bazooka again and it fired the flag instead, it was a direct hit it wasn't a substantial wound but it had a joker chemical in it and the affect were instant. Ichigo was immediately weakened. Dropping his sword and falling to his knees grabbing his chest as it ached.

Ichigo: what did you do to me?

She smiled again and gave a laugh

?: Looks like you're not the guy. your no were near good enough. But I'll take you to Mr J all the same after I've ruffed you up a bit. This is a gift from Catwoman. (Hoping to strike a chord with the revealing of catwoman's whip)

She fired a round that entangled Ichigo in steal ropes pulling him to the floor. She then dropped her bazooka and proceeded to whip him, Ichigo fell unconscious about thirty strikes of the whips. Satisfied she then picked up his sword and prepared for a killing strike, but as she was about to hit him he grabbed the end of the sword blade and through her over the top of him into the construction yard. Still holding his sword he spun the sword on the end of his cloth like a lunatic laughing manically and scarily as he did it before grabbing the hilt and stabbing the ground causing what she believed to be sparks.

?: (composing herself) how did you get out of those ropes sweat heart, are you batman wannabe. What is this (pointing at his now forming mask which she had not seen until now due to fact he was looking down slightly?)

Ichigo spoke with a distorted and metallic voice

Hollow Ichigo: ak ow it not polite to refer to someone as "this". You Idiot!

?: I will ask you again who are yah

Hollow Ichigo: Who am I? How can you ask such a stupid questions I am who I am.

?: I thought you were just a regular block head

Hollow Ichigo: Ichigoes the only one around here who's regular... I'm stronger... I'm not soft like he is... although I would prefer it if we weren't connected at all it would be awkward if he were to die, so I'll kill you instead.

?: oh my pudding, are yah goanna to put up a better fight than he did.

Hollow Ichigo: Wanna try your luck?

?: Yeah (raising her whip into attack position) come get me I dare yah I double dare yah.

She attacks as he runs forward but he dodges easily

Hollow Ichigo: Too slow (said with murderous malice)...

He runs her through with his sword between her belly button and lower rib cage narrowly missing her heart. She screams in utter spine and blood curdling shock as blood begins to poor out of her. She looks at him. He is still moving pushing her back.

Hollow Ichigo: you're not dealing with Ichigo any more... that weakling! Doesn't even compare to me! Erhhahahahahaha eeerah( he stops moving suddenly slices down in a left curving arch slicing through her kidney and missing her hip by a small margin upon existing. Blood splatters every where including newly partial exposed chest area and up along her cleavage. She stared up at him at his horrifying mask that covered half his face he was grinning and leering malevolently laughing in the most insane, malicious and horrifying manor at the top of his lungs she had ever heard it terrified her she would scream if she could.

Hollow Ichigo: aaaahhhh hahahahahah aaaaahhh ha ha ha ah haahahahahaha ah ha ha ha... (he freezes his right arm grabs his face falling forward as if resisting something) nooo you're are going to interfere with me again, stop... your to week, if you kick me out now you'll die for sure, you're not strong enough eeerrr gggahhh aaaarrah (Ichigo begins to roar with a burst of surrounding blue energy)

Ichigo: herrrraaaaahhhh earaaahhhhhh (he pulls away the mask it comes clean off and falls apart. He then begins to pant falling forward and landing on his face with a load thud. Harley watch him and saw black and gold in his eyes begin to fade as she passed out through loss of blood

Ichigo got up and stammered where he met Nel crying some distance from the area.

Nel: itsichigo what happened nel dwuz scared. The scary lady beat you so bwad, but bwhen you got you mask on you werent you

Noticing the concern Ichigo patted nel on the head and said in a reassuring tone

Ichigo: I'm alright Nel come on let's get out of here and find Rukia.

Nel nods and jumps on his shoulder and runs towards Rukia looking down and depressed.

Line break

Superman was patrolling Gotham helping civilians where needed it he spots girl on the floor hardly moving with a giant slash to her lower body.

Superman: (to himself once using his scope vision to take a closer look) That's Harley Quinn. Better get her back to our base now or she not going to survive for much longer.

He swooped down and picked up the wounded Harley and flew away. A joker goon saw this and decided to run back to where the joker is.

Line break

The goon had just reached the current lair of the Joker he runs in to where the joker is. He then dodges a shot fired from the Jokers gun he hears the jokers laugh.

Joker: where my Harley buck.

Buck: I don't know where she is now all I know is that superman guy just up and snatched her.

Joker: what

Line break.

Superman was flying very fast towards the JLA head quarter Harley in his arms with a space suit and life support system on. He opened the entrance to the space station and was greeted by a newly recovered batman who looked down at the person superman was carrying.

Superman: no time for explanations we need to get her to the medical bay.

(Batman had gone to check on his city and had got trapped by the joker like in Arkham asylum but without Harley. He had returned to a stable Harley)

Later Harley was in the bead her tattered and blood spattered uniform by her bed a medical repair unit over her abdomen and lower rib cage she was wearing medical vest and underwear for dignity reasons. She had only just made it after losing allot of blood.

Batman: what happened?

Superman: I don't know I found her like this near to where we found you my guess is the same guy who attacked you is still at large and is continuing to attack seemingly random people.

Batman: if that's true why he has not killed again? the results of the crime don't fit the profile.

Flash (who had suddenly appeared): you profile every case bats.

Batman: always. (A little perturbed by being called bats but showed nothing remaining reasonably stoic)

Flash: Who's the hotty

Batman: don't go there if you know what's good for you.

Flash: aawww why have you called dibs.

Batman: no! her boyfriend is a deranged psychopath known as the joker, you've read the file.

The flash gulps and runs off again superman shakes his head.

Superman: will that boy ever grow up

Batman: probably not

Superman: (chuckles) you might be right. Back to the case at hand the major difference between your attack and hers is that she was squired and slashed by a very large bladed weapon. Hawkgirl came up with this in your absence.

A huge sword shape appeared minus the handle of various possible blade configurations.

We guess that the blade is roughly body length and around a foot from edge to edge. Out of all the option we believe this one to be the shape of the blade that caused the wound.

Batman: looks like an industrial meat cleaver. When will Harley be awake?

Superman: we will be removing the medical repair unit soon to inspect the wound we could try wakening her then.

A little time later

The device had been removed revealing a large battle scar much larger than the one batman has had in the past it was in a crude L shape tissue had ruptured around it causing Harley belly button to become almost invisible. Much of her organs that were damaged were repaired by the machine however the left kidney was completely gone. Her chest was rising and falling, her ample bosoms nipples showing through the medical blouse she had been provided. Batman looked at her with pity. She started to wake slowly but surely.

Harley: hey bats it's the last time I mistake someone for you and dare him to attack. He he he cough he.

Batman: it seems you have a battle scar to rival mine.

She smiles

Harley: I don't think my pudding going to be happy I got all beat up. Looks like my outfits got all ruined. (she gestures weakly to the tattered and bloodstained cloths on display)

Batman: Harley can you tell us what happened.

Harley: well I was looking for you, the joker wanted to know what happened to yah...

Flash back

?: Hey Bats, don't you know its rude to stalk a lady... you can come out and off that gargoyle your sitting on I know your there... (Ichigo was daized by being called Bats but thought how she couldn't possibly see him so had decided to stay put.)...have it your way Batman.

The girl quickly spun with a bazooka, Ichigo paused for a moment to consider where she had been hiding that accessory but couldn't think about it for long, by instinct alone he leapt out of the way of the blast (Nel was hiding in a barrel like she had been told to earlier) to the ground directly in front of her. She was taken aback by the sudden appearance of this orange haired man sporting a sword shaped like a cleaver rapped in a white cloth which was the length of his body she wasted no time and aimed her bazooka and took a second shot at Ichigo. He avoided it easily but saw it was heading for nel so he jumped in front of it and used reatsu to shield himself and Nel from further damage.

?: hey wait a minute you're not the bat. Who are you it's a bit late for fancy dress. (a bit startled about the fact he had survived a shot to the back from her bazooka).

Ichigo: speak for yourself what kind of ignoramus dresses in a clown costume.

?: tell me who you are before I fire another shot at Ya. You're not the guy who tried to ice the bat are yah. My pudding Mr J (said with a light reflection) would be real interested in meeting you to teach you some manners.

Ichigo: I have no intention of telling you who I am. Besides I imagine you're empty. (A bit angry that she had almost hit Nel with her weapon even though it wouldn't work on her)

She fired her bazooka but instead of another rocket party cracker paper came out and a flag with the sign that said bang.

?: oops looks like I'm all out.

She raises her hands with the bazooka up and gives a goofy grin Ichigo then lets his guard down for just a second, But then she aimed her bazooka again and it fired the flag instead, it was a direct hit it wasn't a substantial wound but it had a joker chemical in it and the affect were instant. Ichigo was immediately weakened. Dropping his sword and falling to his knees grabbing his chest as it ached.

Ichigo: what did you do to me?

She smiled again and gave a laugh

?: Looks like you're not the guy. Your no were near good enough. But I'll take you to Mr J all the same after I've ruffed you up a bit. This is a gift from Catwoman. (Hoping to strike a chord with the revealing of catwoman's whip it didn't as Ichigo had been whipped before and didn't know who Catwoman was.)

She fired a round from her bazooka launching a triple ball and rope device that entangled Ichigo in steal ropes pulling him to the floor. She then dropped her bazooka and proceeded to whip him, Ichigo fell unconscious about thirty strikes of the whips. Satisfied she then picked up his sword and prepared for a killing strike, she said "im impressed most would have fallen on the first few strikes that's some will you have, but is pose it doesn't matter" she launches herself with the blade going in for the kill but as she was about to hit him he grabbed the end of the sword blade and through her over the top of him into the construction yard. Still holding his sword he spun the sword on the end of his cloth like a lunatic laughing manically and scarily as he did it before grabbing the hilt and stabbing the ground causing what she believed to be sparks.

?: (composing herself) how did you get out of those ropes sweat heart, are you a batman wannabe. What is this (pointing at his now forming mask which she had not seen until now due to fact he was looking down slightly?)

Ichigo spoke with a distorted and metallic voice

Hollow Ichigo: ak ow it not polite to refer to someone as "this". You Idiot!

?: I will ask you again who are yah

Hollow Ichigo: Who am I? How can you ask such a stupid questions I am who I am.

?: I thought you were just a regular block head

Hollow Ichigo: Ichigoes the only one around here who's regular... I'm stronger... I'm not soft like he is... although I would prefer it if we weren't connected at all it would be awkward if he were to die, so I'll kill you instead.

?: oh my pudding, are yah goanna to put up a better fight than he did.

Hollow Ichigo: Wanna try your luck?

?: Yeah (raising her whip into attack position) come get me I dare yah I double dare yah.

She attacks as he runs forward but he dodges easily

Hollow Ichigo: Too slow (said with murderous malice and venom)...

He runs her through with his sword between her belly button and lower rib cage narrowly missing her heart. She screams in utter spine and blood curdling shock as blood begins to poor out of her. She looks at him. He is still moving pushing her back.

Hollow Ichigo: you're not dealing with Ichigo any more... that weakling! Doesn't even compare to me! Erhhahahahahaha eeerah( he stops moving suddenly slices down in a left curving arch slicing through her kidney and missing her hip by a small margin upon existing. Blood splatters every where including newly partial exposed chest area and up along her cleavage. She stared up at him at his horrifying mask that covered half his face he was grinning and leering malevolently laughing in the most insane, malicious and horrifying manor at the top of his lungs she had ever heard it terrified her she would scream if she could.

Hollow Ichigo: aaaahhhh hahahahahah aaaaahhh ha ha ha ah haahahahahaha ah ha ha ha... (he freezes his right arm grabs his face falling forward as if resisting something) nooo you're are going to interfere with me again, stop... your too week, if you kick me out now you'll die for sure, you're not strong enough eeerrr gggahhh aaaarrah (Ichigo begins to roar with a burst of surrounding blue energy)

Ichigo: herrrraaaaahhhh earaaahhhhhh (he pulls away the mask it comes clean off and falls apart. He then begins to pant falling forward and landing on his face with a load thud. Harley watch him and saw black and gold in his eyes begin to fade as she passed out through loss of blood

Flash back ended.

Harley: after he stabbed me I was so scared I don't know what happened to him after he removed that horrible mask I thought I was going to die (Crys in a atypical way for reference play batman Arkham asylum until you defeat Harley that's the cry I mean(she holds onto Batman's shoulder). I look horrible I'll never be able to show my face to my pudding now (sob).

Batman: Harley it's alright you will be fine I will see to that.

Later at the JLA table.

Superman: my friends there has been a second attack, however this time it was one of batman's enemies, the attack in question was on Harley Quinzel or Harley Quinn as she is more widely known but this time from what she has told us the attacker was completely different in both method and appearance and in the way he presents himself. However from what her story states we can infer that this attack was not un-provoked as she attacked first and had apparently the upper hand for half the battle in fact I would even go as far as to say she dominated her opponent likely due to the fact she caught him off guard. In other words the attacker was merely defending himself.

Wonder woman: what happened in the second half how is it different?

Superman: the attacker fighting style apparently changed from one of a logical calculated warrior to a berserker style of fighting. Another difference is that from being caught off guard and then dominated the opposite became true even with the injuries he sustained which were serious enough to incapacitate a normal person. The attack ended with the opponent impaling her with his sword and slicing through her kidney.

An rotating image of the injury sustained by Harley appeared in a holo-projection in the middle of the table showing the scar tissue she sustained. JLA members around the table ether remained indignant or shocked by the image.

Green lantern: that's horrible.

Superman: it gets worse... the attacker seemingly disappeared without a trace even batman couldn't find anything other than indirect evidence of the battle itself and of Harley. We do know that this is not the same person. From what batman told me his attacker was reasonably calm and collected in comparison and a very skilled assassin.

Martian man hunter: then how are they connected.

Batman: because the attacker also had a hollow mask fragment similar to the one who attacked me. However the main difference is that according to Harley he had concealed it right and up to the point she thought he was beaten and as she was going to impale him with his own sword, he revealed his mask catching her off guard. The other difference this mask appeared to grow onto the individuals face. Diana does your mythology have anything that can explain what she has said.

Wonder woman: other than what I have told you no.

Batman: well for now we will have to assume that the person was working for the same group. The following is a rendering of the attacker and his mask from Harley's description so that we can look out for future sightings of this individual.

A mask appeared in place of the previous hollow gram it appeared to be distorted and partially jagged above and below the jaw and eye hole lined extending over the rest of the face. The rest of the mask looked skull like with a pattern of three red stripes running down on what would be the for head with two of the stripes at acute angles from each other and the first. The teeth appeared to be human whilst slightly merged with Canines. The eye sockets in the mask had a twisted almost smiling nature to it. The face of the attacker was of a Japanese ethnic in origin with spiky messy bleached (like Ron Weasily only brighter) orange hair.

(joker sprays Ichigo or one of the characters with joker gas which causes him to laugh ridiculously.)


	2. chapter 2 with the link to the previous

Chapter 2: the assailant complains

As the image of the figure disappeared there were memories around the table which were then successfully broken by superman.

Superman: are we in agreement then. If we find this boy then we may be able to peice together the missing information from both attacks. Such as who they are, and who they work for...

All of a sudden before superman could finish what he was saying the room and indeed the whole base filled with an overwhelming amount of pressure, batman was struggling to breathe as was Wally west. The rest ether had strained looks on their faces or struggling to stand or sit. It was then the alarm sounded "intruder alert three unidentified inderviduals are assaulting the base all JLA members mount the defences and capture the intruders"...

Martian man hunter: computer do we have a video feed.

An image appeared on the screen with three individuals clad in black shatshoes. Although very similar each were unique, the woman on the left of the man had a black and white lined jacket and gloves that barely reached the bottom of her ample valley of cushions, the collar covered half of her face, her hare was blond and she carried a broad short sword in a scabbard on her back. The woman to the left was different to the first she had a white goat like hollow fragment with long flowing turquoise green hair, there was a red mark beneath her eyes, her cloths were more reserved looking like black bandages that swept around her torso and legs, her sword was carried to her side which looked like a katana with a green scabbard , her chest as well was out of proportion to normal people. The final figure the man although clad in black fit the exact description that batman had given. They watched the screen as it was clear they were heading towards them. Those members that tried to stop them ether were thrown out of the space station, knocked unconscious or skewered with their hands before being flung carelessly as if trash against the walls. Just then there was a loud crash on the door to the JLA meeting room all readied themselves those that could stand for what was to come through the door...

Flashback.

* * *

The Espada who attacked batman was not happy about being pulled away from his prey by Aizen-sama, for him his service to his dark master was fraught with feeling of resentment towards him, after all out of all the Espada he had put up the greatest level of resistance to his rule constantly countermanding whatever he was ordered to do ether he would go overboard or he would do the complete opposite and hardly take part in the mission. It was for this reason he and Aizen never trusted each other. The only reason he remained in service was his warped sense of justice (which meant that he got on with Tosen to an extent), the fact he desired more power and that Aizen gave him purpose. He was pacing in his room waiting around for his next mission hoping that it would involve going after his prey or at least mean he could destroy something. A messenger came who informed him of a meeting of the Espada, the 7th hated these meeting he would always find himself staring at the 3rd or staring blankly off into space. As he was particularly annoyed he instantly shot forward reappearing on the other side of the messenger with his twin blade being placed back into its scabbard.

?: Message received and understood. (Giving a curt smile)

The messenger looked at him she went to turn but suddenly felt a massive amount of pain she stared in horror un-able to scream as she saw her arms and legs and body begin to slide along two cleanly cut plains a foot apart. As she watched them disintegrate she looked at the 7th with an expression of why, he simply smirked back at her with a crawl expression that said because I can. The 7th then left for the meeting.

* * *

The meeting of the Espada was called, Espada 7 took his seat as he usually did lounging back and arms crossed as he waited for the arrival of the three shimigami who in his mind he found perfectly inconceivable how they should be leading there army of arrancars. He was still greatly agitated. When Harribel took her seat opposite him, she gave him a brief glare before taking her usual position. He went to look at another empty chair however it was filled again quickly occupied by Neliel Tu Oderschvank; she smiled at him before he looked back at the third before staring off into space. The large doors opened and he looked over as Aizen walked in followed by Gin and Tosen.

Aizen: my dear Espada before we begin this meeting let us drink our tea.

Thus began the normal for the 7th diabolically boring meeting, he himself found it mirth to watch the reactions of his fellow Espada. The 5th Ulquiorra looked emotionless and stoic as usual. The Premiere Stark looked as bored as he was, although the difference being for the most part he appeared to be asleep. Barragan the second was sat with his left hand rested on his cheek and arm resting on the table giving Aizen glares. The 6th Spoon head Naitora and 8th Grimjow were both giving him as well as each other challenging looks that screamed bloody murder. The 9th Szayel was looking at Aizen with his crazy as ever amused grin and then at Nel-samma as if he had some alterior plan for her maverick didn't like the look he gave her not! one! bit! And finally the tenth not Yami as he was now Ulquiorra Faccion, but the previous 9th, he got no reaction or expression from due to his mask the man or woman he wasn't sure. This man or woman always creped him out, with his dual personality. All of a sudden Aizen addressed him directly.

Aizen: Mavrick,

Mavrick (FYI is 7th and ?) : yes Aizen samma.

Aizen: would you like to share with your 9 brothers and sisters exactly what is troubling you.

Mavrick cursed under his breath as he knew his lack of interest was obvious to Aizen. He had hoped he would simply be told to go back to his room after the meeting or go on a mission, not be asked why he was so frustrated.

Maverick (calm response): my problem Aizen-samma is that you ordered my retreat as I was about to kill that bat garbed man. You ordered me away from my prey! And by what I judged of him he seemed to have communication and recording equipment. Therefore because I wasn't allowed to kill him we may become exposed to a new enemy. No matter how unworthy an enemy they would still be annoying to our cause. In a nut shell you caused me to fail in the mission you set me. Which was I believe to target an American city and kill those who had any spiritual pressure under the presumption they could become potential threats. Or was I mistaken.

Aizen (calm releasing a bit of pressure to intimidate): no you were not wrong those were your orders. (Noticing the breath questioning looks) However that was not the true purpose of your mission.

Maverick: Then what was the purpose you intended Aizen (now angry) I'm sure it wasn't for me to go on a joyride killing worthless humans for sport.

Aizen: the purpose was merely to serve as a distraction from our true target of Kurakaka to divide the soul society focus and therefore weaken there defence... Even if they are aware of my plans for the Ryoka's town they cannot ignore a direct attack on innocent humans once its confirmed it was an arrancar especially if it was an espada, and therefore will send someone to investigate. In addition the human's superhuman forces may become aware of the soul society activities and engage them in battle as they will believe you Mavrick are associated with them.

After a brief pause

Aizen: Therefore to strengthen this false assumption and make it irrefutable I will ask you and two other Espada of your choice to attack their satellite and kill all those who cannot observe this. Make sure you inform them you work for the soul society and tell them they are currently based in Gotham.

Aizen held up a substitute shinagami pass(soulreaper combat pass). He ordered other Espada with Mavrick to keep him in line and to make sure he didn't defect from the objective of the mission.

Mavrick: what is that... why they would not be able observe this artefact.

Harribel: it has a perception filter on only those with significantly above average spiritual pressure will be able to see it.

She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Maverick glanced at her the anger randomly vanishing from his face presenting her with a more warm, pleasant and appreciative expression before returning to a calm neutral state. For some reason it made her blush. She and Mavrick had met back when they were adhocheses, he had defended her from an aggressive male for which he fondly remembers due to her appreciation and the promise he made to her. However she does not.

Mavrick: I would like Tia Harribel, and Neliel Tu Oderschvank to accompany me on this mission. Aizen-samma

Both women looked startled Nel more than Tia. He had never asked to work with them before. The truth was he wasn't sure if they would like to work with him as they would consider him underneath them purely based on his given rank.

Aizen: you may. May I ask why you wish to take such high ranking Espada.

Mavrick: (shrugs a little begrudgingly at the enfaces on higher rank): purely because I've never worked with them before and that if these heroes follow any typical human (enfaces on human) code of Honour they may show restraint when fighting them. It would give us the upper hand before we even start to fight them. Meaning this mission will go smoother. When do you wish us to leave?

Aizen: as soon as you are ready report to Szayel. Inform each of your Faccion that you will be leaving them behind. As for the rest of you simply wait in your rooms or go about your business until our next meeting.

As they left Niotora was gloating and teasing both Harribel and Neliel about having to affectively baby sit the 7th for which he got limited reactions from both which was partly due to him being hypocritical as if what he said was true he would also have to put himself in that bracket.

* * *

Mavrick approached his Faccion chamber he like Stark and Harribel didn't like leaving them behind but for this mission only he and those he had chosen would be allowed to go. It wasn't going to be easy breaking the news to his surrogate sister. He took a deep breath and went in. As usual the room was an absolute mess with food, books, and technology spread all about the place and generally hog pod. He looked around and a curt smile appeared as the only neat things in the room were the bed for which his Faccion slept and the wardrobe, which although wide open had his uniform immaculately hung up and pressed. His Faccion however was lying on top of the sheets as she always did blowing bubbles with bubble gum.

?: so your leaving again are you?

Mavrick was startled by this and looked at her wondering how she new already.

?: Bet your guessing or wondering how I knew Mav (looking up at him with a single eye beneath her wolf shaped hollow fragment)... I am not deaf you know, there is an advantage of being able to be in two or more places at once.

Mavrick hated it when she called him by that nickname she knew this yet still she insisted. She had begun her usual twirling of a pen for which she wrote in her mission log as she called it. For which she wrote all the missions that she got time to spend with her surrogate brother. It was fairly bare after the point they joined Aizen-samma army. Mavrick now taking up a cup of tea she had left out for him warming it up again using a Bala's latent heat. He then looked at her sternly and said.

Mavrick: Nina you really ought to not follow me when I tell you I'm going to the meeting s.

Nina: what you expect you're always going on missions without me on your endless crusade to seek a purpose. I worry about you. Asides which, I love to watch you gawp at 3rd and 4th all the time. (The 7th physically choked at this comment attempting not to produce a brown rainbow) you try to make it look less obvious that you fancy them but here you are now inviting both of them on a mission. You're such a perv. (noticing his vein popping realising she had won) yeah you heard me i called you a pervert ogre ling them like that. (taking to mocking his voice, she had sat up now and began to perform a in a mocking way) oh Harribel, Nel come see this monument of you guys practically naked hugging each other I've built of marble using nothing but cero's and my sword. Your... a... pervert! pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert ... pervert...lanky ass

ENOUGH! Mavrick shouted.

Nina: What is it ay, what do you see in them hmmm it's not like you got a chance cuz of your rank.

Mavrick: I(to himself a bit)...I do not have a crush on ether of them (checks saying otherwise) and your just saying this because your annoyed that you're not an Espada so I wouldn't chose you. I'm sorry but if you got complaints go take them up with Aizen alright. I'll be back on the sexto hour of the day. Stop worrying about me, I know you do.

A brief smile appeared and he pulled out a bag of fresh candy for which Nina pounced on him from her bed five hundred feet away at the smell and sound of candy. Hugging him in a bone crushing hug and saying thank you repeatedly until he eventually forced their separation. She said goodbye and wished him luck before turning and almost waltzing back to her bed and continuing to blow her bubble gum. Maverick left for Szayel lab.

* * *

Harribel walked up to the entrance of her Faccions quarters as usual they had gotten into atypical argument about who was most beautiful. She entered making sure she wasn't noticed, they were out on the balcony. All of a sudden the argument changed to about the septa espada .

Milla: how dare that Espada think he is worthy of working with Harribel-samma. I mean he's not even close to her in rank.

Rose: yeah what does he think he is thinking, I bet the pathetic bastard chose Harribel-samma and even Oderschvank-samma just so he wouldn't fail another mission.

Sun sun: I think it's rather cute he seems to have quite the repore with both of them

Milla and rose: WHAT! You've lost it sun sun.

Sun sun: shouting how very ugly

Rose: what did you say! I'll kill you for that you little bitch (being grabbed by milla)

Sun sun: my my so un attractive.

Milla: sun suns right you are over reacting. It is very ugly.

Sun sun: hmmm it appears you are ugly as well as deaf Milla

Milla: WHAT! Let me at her I'm going to Tare you apart.

Harribel: Milla, Rose, Sun Sun, (all noticeably flinched at an attempt to control being starteled) control yourselves and yes I will be going on the mission with the seventh. It is what Aizen-samma has asked me and I would follow him even if I must sacrifice my pride. Besides out of all of the male Espada aside from Stark, Ulquiorra, and Aizen, he is the only other man I at least respect a little. Am I clear?

All Faccion: yes Harribel-samma.

Harribel: whilst I am on the mission make sure Nina looks after herself I'm sure you wouldn't want to deal with an angry Espada even if one as weak as Mavrick-samma.

All Faccion: yes Harribel-samma.

Harribel after glancing out at the desert leaves for Szayel lab

* * *

Nel was on her way to Szayel lab after spending an hour calming both of her brothers down, and playing games of endless tag with them, she was late. However she would be later as she was now lost.

Nel: oohhh this is so annoying where is it, where is it.

Nel was walking around typically looking in every childish location like pots and doorways clearly to the main grounds. Just then Niotora appeared with his oversized dual crescent, scythe, and lance weapon.

Niotora: what wrong Neliel aren't you supposed to be at Szayels lab. You're not lost are you? He he he.

Nel: I am not lost merely stalling for time.

Niotora: if you're stalling for time do you wanna fight.

Nel: you still don't have a reason to fight, so I will not fight you.

Niotora: Baka fighting is supposed to be senseless and reasonless

Nel: I see you still don't understand. Remember what I told you when we were hollows we fight to survive, but those were indeed senseless battles. A senseless battle just shows you to still be those beast we evolved out of when we became arrancar and regained our ability to reason and our humanity. Niotora I don't see you as a warrior.

Turning from she headed in the right direction towards Szayel lab leaving Niotora in disgust with her.

Niotora: dam her I will beat her one day.

* * *

Nel entered the lab last even if Mavrick had only just reached their himself. This belatedness was caused by how long he allowed his Faccion to call him a pervert. He had not spoken; Szayel was standing in front of a machine whilst his drones worked on adjusting the location. It was a requirement for them to use this machine as Mavrick had used it before so that they would visible to humans and be able to go to places their normal Garganta abilities would not allow. What was interesting though was that there were three cubical for changing labelled with their respective names.

Szayel: greeting, Aizen samma; to answer your unspoken question about those cubicles, wishes you to dress in accordance the soul society uniform. In other words change white to black. Now the device will teleport you to just outside of their base in the vacuum of space its up to you how you make your entrance. You are required to wear these wrist bands whilst on this mission.

As each took one.

Harribel: what will these do.

Szayel: they will limit the range that your pressure will affect. Therefore no one outside their base will be able to sense you. Aizen-samma asked me to create this so that the soul society doesn't get involved and in essence destroying our plan. Therefore should you need to you can go all out you won't need to worry about receiving any unwanted guests.

All three went into their respective cubicles and got changed. As they got out Szayel activated his elaborate machine it looked identical to that of the communication system the soul society use to commune with their operatives in the world of the living, on main missions, when they have a base of operation. The difference being it was allot less biological and also was an arch in shape. An image flickered into existence of the JLA base in the distance.

Szayel: oh Nel I took the liberty of perfectly cloning you from when you used to be in child form. It has all of your memory and your personality if you meet it you could adopt her as your twin.

Before Nel could say anything in protest Mavrick had pulled out his twin edge sword and had it pressed against the scientist neck pining him to the wall.

Mavrick: you unethical bastard, did you even think to ask if it would be alright to clone her. What did you intend to do with it. I better like your answer.

Szayel struggling under his hold began to speak. Nel looking began to look visible angry and violated at the next statement Szayel said.

Szayel: I was merely seeing if it was possible to perfectly clone one of us and seeing as Nel-sama was the last and freshest sample I have, the others being Stoll samples. I decided to test my theory on her. Aside from this i think you would find it comforting that so long as i survive that even if you fall in battle you will still be able to be resurrected regardless of how damaged you become. Besides Aizen-samma wanted me to use Nel-sama purely because she has a child form. And so he had me set up a scenario where she would need to be saved by the substitute soulreaper. Gaining his trust and therefore allowing her to become a spy for later retrieval and or disposal of.

Harribel noticing the blade was now drawing blood, walked over to Mavrick and placed a hand on his sword only to release it as she felt a spike in greatly suppressed spiritual pressure for which he had temporarily lost control of generating a brief and very slight moment of pain. After briefly staring at him startled, she then chose to touch and pull at his arm at his wrist where his sleeve covered his bare skin. Mavrick looked at her disdainful look vanishing before removing his sword and releasing Szayel.

Harribel: you said it has her memories does she have her adult memories.

Szayel: if you're worried about any information about our plans and organisation being leaked I've removed all of her adult memories and given her false one... Therefore if she returns to her adult form for some reason she will be completely different her personality. Her memories are of a childhood with you Nel as her twin, before being separated by Niotora , because he beat her not you in a battle with my help to depose her. This battle reduced her to your child form.

Mavrick calming down, Nel silently thanked him for coming to her defence. As she turned she felt a sharp prick in her neck and a little fluid go into her spine, no one noticed her stop but she suddenly felt new memories flood into her surebrial cortex of her lost sister as Szayel-samma had put it. Szayel waved at her and grinned as if to say have fun with your new memories.

Mavrick: if she comes back to us after she been a spy, how do you propose we deal with the fact they have the same name. And they look alike.

Szayel: I would have thought it obvious I did say I made some alterations. I made were that she only likes her full first name and she is a mirror image of Nel samma.

Not liking the idea he shrugged and stepped up to the portal as with Haribbel and Nel.

Mavrick: shall we leave.

All three Espada entered the portal.

* * *

Flashback

Neliel was sat in the human world wondering where she was, her surrounding were unfamiliar. She was in a dark ally in the middle of an industrial estate near to where the vizards were located. She began to wonder. It wasn't long before she bumped into the weakest but scariest looking hollow she had ever seen she screamed. It turned and noticed her and began to run at her she turned and began to cry and so began the clone arrancar first in her life game of endless tag.

Ichigo had been training with the Vizards for quite some time he just finished with Hiyories stupid treadmill trainer. (ow I mean Hiyories super treadmill trainer) and was off for a little stroll in his shinigami form. When he noticed a small child running away from a hollow that was giving chase, she was screaming and crying whilst running at way faster than average soul speed for a soul her size. So he went do his usual duties. The hollow nearly got her when he grabbed her whilst slicing the hollow in half. As it dissolved he was greeted by a struggling toddler. He quickly placed her on the floor.

Ichigo: hey there you know you're just going to get yourself caught by another hollow if you don't pass on you kno...

He noticed the hollow mask under her hood and started gaping at the female arrancar toddler.

Ichigo: are you an arrancar.

Neliel: yep that's what Neliel is see my nice shiny cute little hollow fragment. (Flipping back her hood)

Ichigo: you're not with those Aizen are you. (Thinking that it would be crawl to have to get rid of a child not to mention he didn't think he could do it)

Neliel: you mean the Espada: (noticing a widening gwarping eyes and face expression) no Neliel isn't an Espada. Neliel to lowly a country bugkin to be in with that crowd. What about you, you're awfully quick to judge me by what I look like. By the way your dressing you almost look like those awful shinigami I hear about. Hey who are you anyway.

Ichigo: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soulreaper.

Neliel: A SOULREAPER. YOUR THE BAD GUY. Oh no Neliel going to be murdered ah sob sob sob (wails uncontrollably)

Ichigo: relax I'm not about to kill a child arrancar especially not one that isn't associated with Aizen.

Neliel: you promise.

Ichigo looking over his shoulder all Embarrassed

Ichigo: yeah, what were you doing here, why were you allowing that hollow to chase you, surely a hollow that powerful couldn't hurt you. What your name.

Neliel: oh I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank, and I was playing endless tag with it.

Ichigo: if you were playing then why the hell were you crying?

Neliel: Neliel a masochist and it would have been no fun if Neliel hadn't been crying itschigo.

Ichigo: that's not how to have fun you will make people think that you are in trouble. And who the hell been teaching you words like massercist.

Neliel: oh I didn't realise that my game would cause that much problem I'm sorry.

Ichigo: don't worry about it.

Ichigo turns to leave. But is quickly stopped by Neliel.

Ichigo: what is it Nel.

Neliel: its Neliel... and you're not going to just leave a defenceless little girl all on her own are you.

Ichigo: you can't exactly come with me.

Seeing she is about to cry he sighs.

Ichigo: Fine. You can come with me I have to make amends with my family and friend anyway.

No sooner he said that she leaps onto his shoulders and starts riding the back of his neck like a saddle on a horse.

Neliel: Yay I'm so happy Neliel made a new friend. Mush! MUSH! GIDY UP!

Sighing again Ichigo speeds off into the night.

* * *

Ichigo now at his house took a brief pause before jumping into his confusingly open bedroom window. Neliel not expecting the sudden leap from Ichigo slid halfway down his back only just holding on. She began to muffle mouth profanities. After entering he noticed a short silhouette that could only belong to one person.

Ichigo: RUKIA! What are you doing here I thought you were still recovering after the Bount incident.

Rukia now moving into the light was fully clad in her soulreaper uniform complete with zanpakuto. She gave a pleasant look before dropping cross armed into looking down smirking before looking straight at him in false anger. Hitting him on the head, Ichigo briefly yelped in pain

Rukia: Baka. What kind of greeting is that you should say "hi Rukia how are you" not "what are you doing here".

Ichigo grimacing slightly from the pain whilst holding his gut looked up.

Ichigo: I can see you've gotten better.

Rukia (looking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world): well of course I have I'm not going to lose all my power...

Rukia noticed a small hollow mask appear over ichigoes shoulder. She reeled back before drawing her sword. Pointing it at Ichigo.

Ichigo: Rukia what the hell you think you're doing!

Rukia: Ichigo the... there a hollow on your back.

Looking over his shoulder he remembered Neliel was on his back. Reaching back much to the protest of Rukia, he lifted her up and over his shoulder before placing her down on the floor.

Neliel: Ichigo that was so fun, but you must remember to be careful with a fragile lady... (Turning to face Rukia's sword) AHHHHHH another soulreaper!

Neliel leaped up and hid behind ichigoes leg holding onto his legs sleeve.

Rukia: Ichigo why is there a arrancar standing behind you. Be it a little one.

Ichigo: long story that...um... you see... it's like this...(placing a hand on the back of his head)

Neliel: I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank but you can call me Neliel... miss?

Rukia involuntarily introduce herself.

Rukia: I'm Rukia Kuchki of squad 13 of the gotei 13

Neliel: hello Rukia, itschigo saved me from a hollow whilst I was playing endless tag. Tell me what exactly your relationship towards itschgo is.

Lowering her sword further

Rukia: whaaa... I'm just his friend. Anyway what you doing here arrancar.

Neliel: Neliel (she corrected) I don't remember I woke up here it's a bit hazy all I remember is it going all black before I awoke here.

Rukia: like I would believe such a thing as...

Rukia notices the scar across her head and mask. She realises this could be the reason the arrancar doesn't remember anything. Rukia sheaves her sword and crouches down in front of the arrancar. Ichigo is now back in his body.

Rukia: Ichigo how do you plan on keeping her here... especially as Karin can see ghosts she might think it weird.

Ichigo: who says she is staying here (noticing Neliel sudden look of concern) I mean it's not like she has a gigi or anything. I was thinking of leaving her at Hat en clogs... (Scratching the back of his head)

Neliel suddenly pricks up her ears (metaphorically) at the mention of gigi.

Neliel: I got one of those. (she says happily)

Ichigo curses, as Neliel pulls out of her tattered green robes a small balloon (like uraharah's) and begins to blow into it. All of a sudden an identical Neliel plops into existents complete with hollow mask. Rukia is now in a gigi.

Ichigo: (tugging at the hollow mask) why does your gigi have this on it. It kind of sticks out.

Neliel: Neliel refuses to be uncomfortable. Aside which you could say I love to wear a Halloween costume.

GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD IIIIIIICHI...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! crunch!

Ichigo: what the hell dad, I really wish you would stop doing that what kind of a parent attacks their son.

Ishin: Good reflexes my son...(notices Rukia) ooooohhhhh Musaki our third daughter has returned I'm so happy (cry's like usual)

Neliel now in her gigi.

Neliel: hi itschigo father.

Ishin upside down after Ichigo had flipped him again for over reacting and trying to hug Rukia again.

Ishin: Ichigo who is this.

Neliel: I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank istchigo daddy. (Putting on an act) my parents abandoned me and istchigo picked me up and saved me from a mugger. And I have nowhere else to go. AAAAAHHHHHH ha ha haaaaaaaaa sniff sniff (cry's ridiculously with drool and snot coming out of her nose and mouth)

Yuzu and Karin had appeared.

Yuzu: (Sob) daddy you have to let her stay her story so sad...sniff sniff

Ichigo rolls his as he knows what coming next, of course she can Yuzu... ooohhhh Musaki we have a fourth daughter im so happy ahhh hahah (collapses and slides down in front of a memorial poster of her (yes they have one upstairs now outside ichigoes door))

Karin: oh brother... (Skulks off to her room)

Neliel looks at Ichigo and smiles, Ichigo can't believe that the same utter farcical story has worked twice on his family in the space of a few days. First with Rukia and her story of no money and nowhere to go and now Neliel variation of being abandoned, attacked and saved by Ichigo. It never cease to amaze how gullible his father and sisters were.

Neliel : can I stay in itschigo room

Ishin: no we will let you stay with yuzu.

Neliel: but i sqwared I wont feel safe unless I'm near Istchigo ahhhhhh hahahahahah sob.(fakeing)

Ishin: alright alright please stop crying you can say with istchigo.

Neliel: good I call his closet. (She said happily).

Ishin: of course and Rukia can share yuzu room.

As Ishin and yuzu/Karin left Rukia visibly cursed as she had thought that she would be in the closet.

Ichigo: What's your problem...

Rukia: well I was really looking forward to going into my little closet again. I even brought some things to brighten up the place.

Ichigo looked at her with what things expression, Regretting immediately. Rukia then proceeded to hold each thing respectively and giving a girly cheery voice and expression.

Rukia: well I brought a lamp, a bell, some air freshener, a toothbrush, a pillow and a window...

Ichigo gave a dead panned expression.

Ichigo: why did you have to say it like that (wondering to himself) why the hell would you even need to mess around with my closet like that.

Rukia: because you baka (hitting him) it smells and I need a light to read up on my current human customs Manuel. But I guess I will have to give them to that pet arrancar of yours now.

Neliel: (giving Nel death ... oww Neliel death glare) I'm not his arrancar I'm his friend.

Ichigo (he thought he said to himself): surprising you didn't complain about being called a pet ...ooooofffffff. oww what was that for?

Neliel: you called me your pet.

Ichigo: I (Neliel glaring) ...a (still glaring)... ahhhhrrrraw (defeated sigh) whatever.

* * *

Later Ichigo, Neliel and Rukia were sat in his room after a lengthily dinner courteous of Yuzu to welcome Neliel to the family and to welcome Rukia back which they had been insisted upon to attend. Rukia's soul pager went off it was a message from the soul society for them to come to a captains meeting along with the rest of ichigoes motley crew. So along with Neliel on ichigoes back because she refused to leave his side they made their way to Uraharahs shop and emporium.

Jinta: he shoots he scooooorrrreeeessss.

Uluru: Jinta you're supposed to be helping me clean the front yard.

Jinta: what (Uluru now getting an ultra nuggy from jinta), I'm a man I don't have to do the sweeping, Uluru.

Uluru: but Tessei said that we had to sweep the yard. He said he would punish us if we don't.

Jinta: What I'm not scared of him. (Proclaiming tacking a pose)

Tessei : what was that I hope you're not slacking off Jinta.

Jinta panics and starts sweeping rapidly. Ichigo and company approaches.

Tessei: oh Miss Kuchiki and Ichigo-san the boss and the others are in the training facility I will go get him.

Rukia: no need we are expected.

Tessei: right this way Miss Kuchiki.

Down in the underground training facility they were greeted by Uraharah and the others.

Orhime: Kurosaki-kun (waving).

Ichigo: Kisuke is the Senkimoon ready.

Urahahrah: Uuuuhuh. (snapping his fan shut)... Ichigo why is there an arrancar child on your back.

Ichigo: (realising this was going to be a recurring question) well she's ... you see... it's a long story.

Rukia (sigh): Ichigo found her and saved her from a hollow that was chasing her and now she seems to not want to leave him alone.

Urahahrah: seems like she is quiet attached to you... congratulations (said goofily)

Ichigo: for what.

Urahaharah: well Ichigo you've just become that arrancars legal guardian.

Kicekay was immediately hit causing a nose bleed.

Ichigo: shut up, can we get going already.

Hat en clogs: (sob) wasn't expecting that.

Orihime (looking at Neliel): oooohhhh she's so cute. What's her name?

Ichigo opened his mouth but Nel jumped down and introduced herself in an uncharacteristic adult voice and way.

Neliel: Neliel Tu Oderschvank (returning back to the child deminor) But you can call me Neliel, nice to meet yah

Urahahrah dropping down looking at her curiously

Hat en clogs: that was strange, Nel (receiving a small fist to his face) Neliel forgive me. Do you remember how you got that scar on your face?

All froze and looked at Neliel all observing her injury.

Neliel: no, all I remember is being alone and waking up in this world and itschigo finding me.

Hat en clogs: I see. The scar on your head and the crack in your mask may be why you can't remember anything much beyond meeting Ichigo. Also the wound appears to have been caused by a sword of some kind

Rukia: (horrified) who would attack a child?

Shrugging Urahahrah said he would look into it. Wanting to distract from the situation.

Ichigo: hey hat en clogs were is Youroichi.

Hat en clogs: hmmm. Oh she had some errands to run in the soul society she may be there at the meeting but that may not happen. Anyway you guys should all head through the portal after I've mad adjustments to allow the little arrancar to go through undetected.

So after he made the adjustment they left. Into the dungai pass.

* * *

As Ichigo walked along the path which should have been stable with Neliel on his back Chad and Orihime where talking again about the meaning of old saying and generally her weird food concoctions. Rukia was simply walking next to Ichigo giving brief glances at him and then at the arrancar on his back a look of worry was spread across her face as she pondered she was ruddily interrupted by Ichigo knocking her flat on her face her bum arced up like a dog sniffing for treats with his out stretched leg. Three comical "? ", Neliel began to laugh her head off at her predicament. She instantly stood up and looked at him and yelled at him at full volume.

Rukia : what the hell Ichigo.

Smirking Ichigo responded.

Ichigo: you were so lost in thought me and Neliel were worried that you would walk into the wall of the dungai pass.

Snigger rose from a Neliel now trying to control herself. Rukia smacked him in the face and put an elbow in his gut he himself assuming the same posture. Neliel had jumped off and was standing next to Rukia now unable to stop her laughing.

Rukia: oh really then why is Neliel laughing her head off. you did it just to make a full out of me didn't you.

Ichigo signalling Neliel to get on his back and looked back at Rukia.

Ichigo: no I just wanted to know what you were thinking about you kept staring at me and Neliel the whole time we been walking.

Looking at her curiously

Rukia: I was just thinking how we are going to explain Neliel, it's not like we can go waltzing through the main senkimoon with an arrancar in toe.

Ishida: the thing that's bothering me is that although she doesn't remember a thing before she met us, we don't know why she was there in the first place and what it means. This is war we can't go second guessing our self but I can't get rid of this idea that it was kind of convenient for you to find her considering you suck at reatsu sensing unless its close friends and family. And she's hardly been around long enough to classify as that... wha... what

Neliel was now giving him a death glare.

Neliel: why you accusing me of nefarious things, Neliel done nothing to you.

Ichigo: come one Ishida she a little girl you can't seriously think she a spy or something or she going to be able to kill all of us... (smirking) well maybe she could take out you i don't believe you got Quincy powers anymore.

Neliel: YOU'RE A QUINCY! That's even worse than a soulreaper, although a powerless Quincy not that much of a threat.

Ishida: what was that! Ill have you know that... (Continued typical Ishida rambling)

Neliel: itschigo what that noise... what's that bright shining light...?

Ichigo: oh it nothing... holy crap.

Ichigo starts to run Neliel laughing in joy like she's on a horse or something. Chad and Orihime just followed them in a similar way.

Ishida & Rukia: Ichigo why are you guys running. What are you doing, why you running.

Ichigo: (at the top of his lungs) Cleaner!

Rukia &Ishida: what

Ichigo: CLEANER!

Ishida and Rukia began to run with them using hierenkeku and shunpo to catch up.

Ishida: why the hell is the cleaner active I thought we were invited?

Rukia: we were I don't understand it ether.

Orihime: maybe they thought it would give us nostalgic memories.

Ichigo: nostalgic here we are running for our lives and you think it's nostalgic.

Ishida: maybe the cleaner detected the arrancar. It would be an obvious precaution to take.

Chad: look there's the exits lets hurry.

As they came out Ichigo let out a scream as he realised that they were at least a mile above the rekongai. They began to fall but Ichigo, Rukia and Ishida easily used their abilities to drop to the ground. Orihime and Chad both created impact creators with their ability. As they regrouped they walked towards the Sereitei and met up with Jidombo.

Jidombo: ah Kurosaki-san Orihime-Chan let me just get the door for you. They're expecting you.

Like last time Jidombo lifted the gate they passed through and thanked the gentle giant. It was then they were escorted to the captains meeting

End of flashback


End file.
